Una noche mas, my own final
by Rino Takeru
Summary: Mi propio final para la historia "Una noche más" ATENCION: indispensable leerla antes de entrar aqui o si no no entenderán bien...Dedicado a la mente creativa de esa historia: xzettax


Fueron tantos los recuerdos y emociones que sentí la noche anterior, emociones que aún me recorren por todo el cuerpo. Efectivamente, no era la primera vez que estábamos juntos pero la sensación de que probablemente sea la última hizo sentir en todo mi ser una sensación de vacío que hasta este momento no he podido desviar de mi mente.

Todas y cada una de las noches que presumo llamar "las mejores noches de mi existencia" son ahora esas noches las que me atormentan en este momento, como si mi pecado de amarla se me estuviera haciendo pagado y con creces….

No, no era eso lo que me hacía sentir como me siento ahora, mi pecado no fue ni será amarla, mi pecado y error fue el no haber luchado por ella, siempre callado, como el observador que ansiaba una noche más con ella mientras ella salía de mi habitación, mi carro….mi vida. ¿Por qué nunca hice nada por detenerla? ¿Por qué no hago nada para detener esto?

Y una vez más estoy aquí callado, sentado en la banca de la iglesia, observando como MI demonio rubio estaba por sellar su vida al lado de alguien que no soy yo, ¿y yo?, de nuevo sin hacer nada, ¿detener esta boda?, jamás podría hacerle eso a ella, ella tomó su decisión y como se lo prometí hace unas pocas horas, aquí estoy. Solo recordar lo ocurrido esta mañana me hace sentir un dolor en el estómago que, personalmente prefiero no describir.

Aun estábamos en el estudio, todavía era de noche aunque probablemente no tardaría en amanecer, yo no había podido dormir en toda la noche, Sam se encontrada recargada en mi pecho, ella se había dormido ya hace buen rato.

Con mucho cuidado traté de levantarme, para no despertarle… por alguna razón necesitaba estar de pie, respirar un poco.

"¿Qué haces despierto?".- Obviamente mi intento por no interrumpir sus sueños no funcionó.

"Necesitaba respirar, y…pensar un poco".- Confusión era el encabezado en mi mente.

"No deberías atormentarte más con mi boda Benson".- Sam ya estaba levantada y se encontraba justo detrás de mí.

"Como es que…".- Me di la vuelta para verla a la cara.

"Te conozco bastante bien".- Dijo, cortándome con un tono muy tierno, aunque con un poco de malicia y claro, tratándose de esta rubia no me sorprende. Me miraba directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear, sin desviar la mirada.

"Te amo". Dije sin más.

"No te creo".- Dijo.

Ouch! No sé si lo diga en broma o en serio, pero que dijera eso dolió.

"¿Por qué no?".- Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle, demostrarle que no miento, pero simplemente no pude, algo en mi garganta no me lo permitió, lo único que pude hacer fue hacerle esa pregunta.

"Porque nunca has hecho algo por demostrarlo, cada vez que he estado a tu lado me has dejado ir".- El tono de su voz se empezó a elevar poco a poco… "porque cuando te enteraste que estaba comprometida no hiciste nada por detenerme, es más, estoy a unas horas de casarme y sigues sin hacer nada".- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos, lágrimas ocasionadas por mi… ella se dio la vuelta, nunca le ha gustado que la miren llorar.

"Jamás pensé que te perdería, tú y yo siempre hemos sido tan diferentes, y siento que eso es lo que nos encanta de ambos, es sólo que el pensar que no te tendré más a mi lado me hace sentir horrible, lo último que quería era que alguno de los dos terminara herido".

"Eso era inevitable Freddie…".- Dijo sin siquiera mirarme, mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Lo sé, solo quiero que seas feliz"

"Tonto. Eso ya lo sé".- Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía al elevador.

"¿A dónde vas?".- Pregunté, con angustia en mi voz.

Ella volteó a verme, ya había amanecido y parecía que los demás se empezaban a alistar ya que sonaban ruidos en la parte de abajo del departamento.

"Hoy me caso, bobo. ¿Se te había olvidado?".- Me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa sincera y plena, aunque con un tono de tristeza que no pudo esconder mientras entraba al elevador. Parecía que una vez más ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior. "Prométeme que estarás ahí".- Dijo en tono más serio.

"Lo haré…".- No pude decir más.

"Más te vale Benson, que si no te busco y te mato, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo mientras bajaba la puerta del elevador.

"Ojalá lo hicieras, así para cuando me encuentres no te dejaría irte de mi lado otra vez".- Dije a manera de susurro para que ni una sola alma más que la mía escuchara.

Estaba hecho, ella había tomado su decisión, se casaría con Danny. La había perdido.

"…_¿Y tú, Samantha Puckett, aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo, para amarlo y respertarlo…"_.- Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, esto no podía estar ocurriendo estaba por quedar concluida nuestra historia, tantos años juntos y a la vez separados….No podía permitirlo, tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?. _"…en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"_

"_No_".- Susurré en mi mente mientras me paraba de mi lugar de manera abrupta. Este hecho llamó la atención de casi todas las miradas, incluídas las de Sam y Carly, quien estaba sentada junto con Brad a mi lado.

"¿Pasa algo Freddie, te encuentras bien?".- Me preguntaba Carly mientras se paraba junto a mí, yo no le hice mucho caso, toda mi atención se encontraba en aquella rubia quien me veía directamente a los ojos.

Por un momento, estuve a punto de gritarle que no se casara, que siempre la había amado, que sólo conmigo ella podría ser feliz, pero una vez más mi cabeza y mi garganta me jugaban una mala pasada, sólo podía verla a los ojos. Esos ojos que me tenían atormentado desde hace tanto tiempo. Ella tenía un brillo en su rostro que no podría describir, como me hace sentir, las cosas que tanto ansío expresar y no puedo, mi mirada era la única manera de comunicarme con Sam. Ella lo entendió todo perfectamente, una sonrisa tan hermosa como nunca la había visto se formó en sus labios.

"Mhgm (ruido con la garganta para llamar la atención :D), Señorita…"

Sam abrió los ojos, pero no desvío su mirada de la mía…"No….Yo…lo siento. No puedo".- Dijo sin dejar de mirarme. El lugar se volvió santuario de murmullos, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, esto había tomado a todos por sorpresa, incluyéndome. Sam Salió corriendo en dirección a mí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella ya se encontraba abrazándome.

"Eres el tonto más grande del mundo, Fredward"

"¿Una noche más Puckett?".- Le decía mientras ponía su cara frente a la mía. Lo único que hacía era sonreir.

"¿De verdad quieres que sea feliz?"

"Para toda la vida…"

"Entonces, una noche más no me será suficiente"

FIN

I hope you liked it.


End file.
